Promise
by Qit ChioChi
Summary: Sango is finally able to give her heart to another, but what happens when the man in question can only seem to destroy it? Will she be able to love someone with more serious intentions? Sango x Bankotsu Pairings.  Book One
1. Part One

**Part One**  
_**The Promise  
**_

* * *

**I do not belong InuYasha or any of the characters**

* * *

He couldn't believe that this was happening; he had actually made sure the village wouldn't be in the way of Naraku or his pursuers.

And here he was, a few weeks into enjoying his feast of young maidens and he was already being hunted down by the group of humans and their half breed.

He couldn't stand how rotten his luck was!

He managed to avoid another of those arrows from the scantly dressed priestess, she was good but still could use a lot of work, lucky for him, but it was the huntress he was worried about, that and her giant boomerang.

"Ah!" the demon screamed as he fell to the ground, looking around and discovering that it was a crying mushroom that held him down, rooted deep in the ground and it gripped his foot in his mouth.

The demon was about to slash off the child's toy, but when he looked up, the hanyu stood in his way, looking down on him as if he were unworthy of a death even by his blade.

"Keh! You're not even worth the use of my sword…" InuYasha stated, and the demon knew to watch what he said, maybe he could turn the hanyu against his comrades, and then team up with him and continue his reign of the villages. "Why are you fighting along side them!? They're worthless humans, join me! They're plenty of young women to go around!" the ogre laughed.

InuYasha actually looked around, carefully noting the terrified expression on the villagers face, then grinned him self, "Heh…you're right." He started off, placing a left hand on his hip. "…but there is a slight problem…"

"What is it!?!" the demon asked, "It'll be fixed!"

"Hmm, why would you..." He leered, "...want to work with a half-breed?"

The demon was dumbstruck, then destroyed by his claws.

"InuYasha!"

He looked up and waved towards Sango who was signaling that they had found where the ogre was keeping the young girls.

He nodded and looked around to see Kagome and Shippo trying to calm down a wailing child, then watched as Miroku jumped from Sango's side and made his way to him.

"Hey…"

"Yo." The monk replied, "…after we help everyone here, there is an inn in the west, they're willing to let us stay there for free."

_Why wouldn't they? We just saved they're asses._

Miroku was about to walk off when InuYasha placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, what's been up with you lately?"

"Hah! What do you mean?"

InuYasha merely shrugged and looked off towards the other girls, "I can understand your reason, but it's no reason to mistreat her."

"This coming from a two timing dog…" The two boys looked down to see Shippo, his arms crossed and shaking his head at the two, "You really don't serve those two if you're still going about treating them the way you do."

And as if to emphasis the kitsune's point, giggling could be heard in the other direction. Sango was blushing slightly, her hands raised as she backed up from a young boy of the village armed with a look of determination in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm already spoken for…" she said.

When she noticed the group looking at her, her blush deepened but she cast a smile towards the monk.

Miroku quickly turned away towards the other too, "I don't know what else to do…I made a mistake the other night…"

At this InuYasha and Shippo nudged a little closer towards him, "The other…night?"

"Gah!" he jumped back, his face red, "N-nothing!"

"You're hiding something Miroku…"Shippo grinned as he moved in on top of InuYasha's head, "Tell us…"

"InuYasha, Shippo! I need your help!" Kagome called, with all too perfect timing.

"What is it Kagome, can't you see we're busy!" the hanyu yelled back

"What did you say to me!" she screamed back, and slowly Miroku made his way in the other direction.

"You heard me didn't you woman!"

Her eyes shrunk in and marched up into the Hanyu's face, "Care to repeat that again?" her tone was oddly smooth, which made him hesitate before he replied, "I-I was busy Kagome, you didn't have to rip my head off or anything."

"Oh…" she paused and looked the other way, then crossed her arms, "Ripping your head off am I?" her voice wavered.

InuYasha stuttered and raised his hands above her should, "No, now come on Kagome. Don't be that way, I didn't mean it that way…" he didn't mean to say bad things to her, sometimes they just come out, and he couldn't stand to hurt her.

"Sit."

A loud thud echoed through the skies, scarring the birds away in the nearby trees, "But I meant it that way…" she huffed and walked off in the other direction. "Come back later when you stop acting like…such a dog or something."

The hanyu just grunted as he tried to get to his feet, "I can't change my species…" he mumbled.

* * *

It was peaceful that night, the only sounds in the area was Kagome's soft breathing.

The young girl side as she rolled over to rest on her stomach, her red face buried in her arms as she thought of what happened the other night; his soft hands on her bare arms, his sweet kisses and words, his promises and her resulting gift.

Sango was a woman in love, that's right she truly loved him.

The very thought of his deep violet eyes, was enough to make her smile and give her a lifetime of energy, to keep her heart racing, the heat of her body increasing, but of coarse there was one thing that kept him from asking the one thing that would complete her, that would make her one of the happiest people alive for a few moments. That was the death of Naraku.

After he died, she would have her brother back, and live a life married to the man she loved. That's what he whispered to her that night, that's what filled her dreams every night.

And as she lifted her right hand to the moonlight, she realized that Miroku had his own dreams to realize too, besides marrying her. Miroku had to deal with the fear of loosing his life every night but soon, he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

--A few weeks later.--

"Hiraikotsu!!" shouted the Taijiya.

The boomerang flew from her hand and sliced through the hide of the giant centipede demon.

It bellowed, releasing a gurgling roar as it forced its attention in the direction of the flying neko, and the girl on top of it.

A bright light flashed from behind it and with it, the mid second of the centipede's body dissolved and slowly the rest of its body joined it. Kagome fell to her knees, panting as observed what was left of the dead demon.

Dust. Pretty dust, but dust.

She turned around to see InuYasha rushing towards her, and smiled. _How long will this last InuYasha, how long will you keep running towards me?_

_

* * *

_

"Finally!" Kagome exclaimed as she surfaced from the steaming water. She still couldn't believe how lucky they were to run across an inn that had a bath house almost in the middle of no where. "I never thought we would have a normal bath!"

But she didn't receive a reply, the girl who she thought she was talking to, was actually over by the rocks, and by the way she slumped over them Sango looked quite depressed.

"Sango?" Kagome called as she waded over, but the girl didn't respond. "Are you okay?" she asked after placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea…" she whispered.

Kagome took a few seconds before coming by her, and resting her arms on the warm rock as well, "What's on your mind?" she whispered back.

Sango just looked up, and stared at her friend, then smiled before resting her face in the palm of her hand. "It's Miroku, he's been acting strange lately…"

"Hmm, well do you think it's his hand bothering him again?"

"Mhm mm…" Sango shook her head.

"Well…" the miko continued, "…acting strange how?"

"Well…remember the other day, when you came back and we had a picnic?"

--Flash Back--

"_Miroku, would you like to sit by me?" Sango asked, a small blush in her cheek as she cleared the area beside her. Already she had his favorite tea that Kagome brought for him from the future, usually he would smile towards her, and agree without hesitation._

_But for a long minute, he just stared at her with a cold look in his eyes. _

_He bent over to pick up the canned tea, and offered a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I think I'll stay by my self for a while. Thank you Sango."_

--End Flash Back.--

"Really?" the miko her self was in shock, for Miroku to resist any female company usually meant it was something serious, but when she looked over to Sango and saw that she was seriously hurt and worried, she knew it had to be a real problem. When a woman's intuition kicked in, it usually had good reasons too, and while Sango didn't like his womanizing ways, she couldn't really be labeled as the jealous type.

"Kagome…" Sango started calmly, "…you and InuYasha are close…have you two ever…"

"Ever…?" she edged on.

The Taijiya blushed deeply then turned to look into Kagome's eyes, "Y-you know…"

"Oh..OHH!" the miko her-self began to blush a full shade of deep red, but then she calmed down. "Regretfully." She finally replied and gazed up into the stars.

"R-regretfully?"

"Yes…although I am happy he was my first, I hate it. His love for Kikyou…I should have waited." She explained, then sighed, "At least I know I wasn't used.."

"U-used? What do you mean?"

Kagome blinked, then smiled softly, "I guess it isn't as popular here as it is in my era, but it's more common for a boy to use a female for…company than it is not."

Well that didn't really help Sango's mood, she sunk even lower into the water as new thoughts came into her head, "Not that Miroku would have done that to you Sango!" Kagome added quickly, and then leaned against her friend, "Look…I'm sure that if he's acting strange, then it must be for a good reason."

"Do you really think so?" Sango asked, not to sure of her self.

Kagome nodded, "The way things happen, isn't Miroku's character at all, just give him some time alone or with the guys. I'm sure he'll be himself in a few days."

Kagome was right; she was sitting here worrying for no reason. Miroku probably just had some serious thoughts on his mind at the moment. He would never use her, never leave her.

She blushed as she thought of the promises he made. They would be together, and she would have his children.

* * *

**So what did you think thus far?**

**I was going to make it into a one shot, but I decided to make a short story labeled into "Parts" instead.**

**The chapters will be shorter than most stories, but I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it.**

**I love Sango and love the idea of her with Bankotsu.**

**Read and Reveiw, Godbless  
**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

_**Encounter**_

* * *

**I do not own InuYasa**

* * *

Thing happened to fast, tings were happening to fast.

"Miroku…"

She heard his name again from the females lips, _She's making the same sounds as me…_Sango thought as she stood in the back hallway of the in. She had only came back there to let him know about the rain storm, no one had seen him in hours and Sango grounded her teeth together when she realized this was why.

_Why is the ground shaking!?! _ She looked around frantically until her vision blurred, hot tears streaming down her cheeks and damping the front of her cotton yukata. Her arms found purchase around her shoulders when she realized that it was she who was sobbing, she didn't run back to the front of the inn until she heard a whimpered 'Please'.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, shocked to see the red faced taijiya heading out into the rain. She knew better than to chase after her when Sango had been seen in such a condition, but instead looked towards the back where Miroku resided, and cast a dark glare.

She wouldn't do anything now, but was happy that the storm was powerful enough to keep them at bay for a few days; Sango couldn't do anything too rash.

--Within the Forest--

Sango tripped almost tripped as soon as she hit the forest and for a while she just laid there; face flat in the dirt and nothing but the feeling of the cold rain pounding on the back of her head.

Slowly she brought her arms up, and pushed her self off of the ground, brown eyes looking into the deep confines of the forest. Sango couldn't even feel the tears anymore, couldn't even feel the rain anymore.

Instead she just stood up and began to walk into the woods in a trance like state.

Walking wasn't helping any, every second brought more memories of the times they had spent together, the times he made her laugh, and the times he held her when she cried.

Her own sobs came out heavier causing her to lean on a tree for support, her hands covering her already muddied face. Miroku wasn't here now; he could never stifle her tears or tell her it's alright, or tell her how he was there for her.

"Why…" she shuddered as her arms tried to hug the nearest tree, it was then she noticed the set of yellow eyes on her. Immediately she tensed, her tears all but halting in their tracks as she again realized she hadn't even ran out with her shoes much less her weapons.

She growled inwardly and slowly moved into a crouch, she was still a hunter, and demons were her prey.

Sango stood slowly, a small smile on her face as she stared the demon in her eyes, that is, until she heard him speak in her mind. _"You've been hurt young one…"_

Some how those words managed to tug onto her heart, clearing through her mental training as if it were air. "Stay out of my head…" she warned.

"_You've been hurt and you can never get it back…"_

"G-get it back…" she stammered and another vision of Miroku entered her mind, but the monk was no longer smiling lovingly; it was the same look he had given her when she asked him to stay by her side.

"Stop it." She closed her eyes and backed away.

"_You cannot heal if you do not admit what has happened…" _The demon insisted, and another image entered Sango's mind; she was tight in Miroku's arms, her face flushed from pleasure as she held on tighter to her lover, but her face was changing, slowly changing into a face of someone else, and the sounds of someone else as Sango was carelessly cased aside.

The demon quickly rose from the brushes and opening his jaws wide to let loose a black wind that sent Sango tumbling on her back. She remained lifeless, unmoving as the chuckling red mantis moved towards her unmoving body, his yellow eyes becoming white, "Open your self to me…" it hissed.

"I don't think so!"

The mantis turned around to see a young male behind him, and screeched as it stretched its claws across the way to the female, "Ssssshe's mine!" it hissed in a slurred voice.

"Heh…" despite the white gi, the rain didn't seem to soak through his cloths, and he held a large sword over his left should with ease. "You've been giving me a lot of problems lately…" he replied and raised his left hand to wipe away some of the mud that made its way to his face, revealing a dark purple crescent moon in the center of his forehead, naming him a friend of the west.

At the site of it, the demon let out another hiss and took a step back, a wondering eye going back over to the girl causing the giant incest to grin in its own weird way.

"Ew…don't…." the young raised his weapon in the air, "...do that!" he exclaimed as he brought down his weapon, and in one swipe the mantis became dust, still the young boy stayed still, blue eyes slowly analyzing the area.

When it was clear that he was alone, he relaxed a bit before shoving his Banryu into the soft soil, then walking over towards the unconscious girl that the demon was protecting, "I may have lost my target again, but you're definitely a clue…." He mumbled as he bent down besides her, and was surprised to see that he knew who she was.

"Hmm…" he sat crossed leg and placed a hand on his chin, a sign that he was thinking, "Bango, Mango…" he began to mumble to himself and became so wrapped in is thoughts that he didn't even notice the girl beside him stirring.

Her head was killing her, and what was worse was she couldn't remember what she was doing outside in the rain in the first place. Everything was fuzzy and the only thing she could hear was some boy rhyming to himself, "Sango!" he exclaimed and sent a pang of vibrations through the huntress's head.

She rubbed it lightly, "What?" she replied in a sleepy stupor, then gazed into the face of her rescuer.

Slowly, it all began to come back, the betrayal, the demons eye, and the memories.

She groaned softly, her hand pressing lightly against her head, "Maybe you should take it easy…" the young man said and place a strong arm around her shoulder. That small gesture made her feel warm, in such a strange way.

She didn't like it.

As her vision cleared and she once again looked into his face, her eyes widened in disbelief. Her mind was screaming at her painfully, telling her to run, but her instincts told her to remain calm, Bankotsu…she thought but continued to say, "You're alive…."

Well that was it, as Kagome would say; she was off to lala land.

But before she could continue on to the world of insanity, Sango couldn't help but be piqued at the sound of laughter.

"…and what's so funny?" she crossed her arms and dared him to continue.

Which he did.

"Well…" Sango huffed, and fell when she tried to stand on her own.

"I'm Sorry." Bankotsu laughed as he caught her, "I guess when you're fighting any demon, you wouldn't expect to find a woman asleep."

Honestly, she wanted nothing more to do than to hit him, and to demand what was going on, but as he continued to laugh she caught a glimpse of the west crest on his forehead. It made her relax, if only a little to see that he wasn't an enemy, not towards her anyway, and for the first time in a long while, she smiled.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru revived you, and made you a top general in his army?" Sango paused, "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

The man in question merely shrugged, "I didn't expect you to believe me, you asked me how I came to bear this…" he signaled to the moon on is forehead, "Thing and I told you…"

It was still raining as they walked through out the woods, well, Bankotsu was doing all the walking with Sango on his back, "Oh, sorry about the burden…" she added quickly, "No problem, it's not raining as hard and humans can become sickly in this weather, can't have that with the Monk wanting you to bear his children and all."

He blinked at the sudden silence, "Did I say something wrong…?"

"Huh?" Sango said from her dark daze, "Oh, know we aren't together or anything."

"Huh." He replied, but did nothing to comment on the sudden vibe he felt from her, "What a waste…"

"Excuse me?" she piped in.

To Sango's annoyance he just remained quiet, the only sound that was heard was the steady crunching of his feet, the soft patter of the slowing rain, someone calling her name, "I never did thank you…" she mumbled tiredly.

"What for?"

They suddenly came to a halt, the rain seemed to fall more freely for some reason, her name was louder than before. Her weight was shifted, and before she knew it, she found her self standing in front of Bankotsu, and he looking directly in her eyes as if searching for something.

So she searched too.

For a brief second, she thought she registered shock in his eyes, and before she could acknowledge it, she felt a strong hand ruffling her hair, earning a soft cry of protest.

He chuckled at her pout and nudged her softly, "Don't worry about it."

"Sanngo!" the voice sounded in recognition.

"The lost kittens; been found…" he grumbled, "I'll definitely be seeing you soon." He promised.

But Sango was sick of promises, she went to grab him, she needed him to stay. This irrational feeling of needing him to be near her, but when her name was called once more, she looked to see Kagome running towards her, as well as Miroku and the others.

Her heart panicked, but when she turned to Bankotsu, he was gone.

Someone else had left her.

Kagome had managed to catch up in time, her voice filled with relief. The young miko was drenched to the bone, as well as InuYasha. Miroku on the other hand, looked almost dry, and bored.

"Sango, we've been looking every where for you, where have you been?" her friend asked.

For a while there Kagome thought that Sango hadn't heard her, and almost repeated the question.

But when she moved towards her friend, she sensed something dark and almost hesitated to ask, "Sango?"

Maybe she was overreacting, crying in front of them would never get her Miroku back, or the trust that he destroyed. She would confront him when she was able to control her self ore.

"Sango?"

She bit her lower lip and held her hand towards the center of her chest, counted to three, then turned with the brightest smile she could muster.

* * *

**Well so far, I hope you are all enjoying what's going on.**

**Read and Reveiw**

**God Bless :D  
**


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

_**Headache**_

* * *

**I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

There were times when all they could do was follow rumors about strange happenings going on in certain areas, usually the demons or humans in question would be in possession of a jewel, or at least have a clue to one, or Naraku's location.

But today was one of those days where they had no leads, no rumors to follow. When days like that appeared, it left the feeling of confusion in the air. It was as if they were literally wondering around in circles.

Sango gazed towards Hachi; sometimes she wondered how he felt when Miroku would randomly call him to give them rides.

Did he feel used?

Her gaze wondered to the man in question his concentration was in whatever Hachi was saying. They seemed like good friends, maybe she was just the only one he decided to do wrong…she sighed softly and brought her knees to her chest as the images of the other night flooded her mind.

She felt so alone, which was ridiculous since she had all of her friends were around her.

Right?

"Hey Sango…" Kagome sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Hey…" the taijiya couldn't help but find it humorous that her friend had arrived just in time.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I don't know why I've been getting these headaches…"

The miko shrugged and looked ahead; it was already getting dark so Hachi would be dropping them off in another village for the night. She needed to ask how Miroku earned so much money since their last stop.

"Maybe it's something you're thinking about…" she responded without thinking.

Sango pondered this for a moment, thus far they have been through a lot of the same things with the boys in their group, but it would all end when the shikon jewel was put together and Naraku destroyed. "Has InuYasha ever given you any health issues…"

"Eyh…" Kagome blushed and looked back to the sleeping hanyu, then sighed when she saw he hadn't stirred from his sleep. "How about this Sango, since our guys are so ditsy, let's use code name so we can have some privacy."

"Code names?"

"Yes! Since we're always around them, talking is kinda difficult, so let's make some names that will represent them. For instance…I'll call InuYasha…umm Hanzo!" she exclaimed in a fierce whisper. She had to admit she was proud of her self; the name came from a manga that she finished a while ago.

"I see…" Sango whispered also, "Then I'll pick Shouta."

"That's a nice name." Kagome commented.

"Thanks." The hunter blushed, "I want to name my first daughter that."

"Wow, that would be cute for a girl."

"Thank you!"

"But back to the question, he's given me plenty of headaches and stomachaches."

"Good, so I'm not weird then."

Kagome giggled softly, then leaned against Sango, "Sadly no, but don't worry, we'll get over them."

Sango looked over to her friend in surprise, "Are you serious Kagome?"

But the young girl just winked, "We're strong women, we're too good to be hung up on them." She held out her hands as she stood, and Sango took them, looking around as they landed.

"Come on, we have a lot of things to do if we want to give Shippo a good birthday."

Sango nodded and slid down Hachi's side.

* * *

"Wow, it's so warm." Sango giggled as she moved her hands around in the water. She left early with the purpose gathering a few things for the meal tonight.

No one was all to worried since Shippo had managed disappear somewhere, he always did when a meadow was near by, so no one ever complained after they got used to it.

"Ouch…" she said after pricking her finger, it was only bleeding a little, so she just sucked on it to stop the blood.

--Earlier that morning--

_It had felt like one of those days where nothing could get you down, even if you were forced into bitter reality._

_Sango stretched vibrantly after she walked out of the hut that contained the village bath. The area was well known for their hot springs and was told that she would find a nice variety in the rocky areas of the forest. She smiled as she made her way towards the gate, only to see that Miroku was standing by the way._

_Sango sighed inwardly and felt the familiar ache in her chest as she made her way past him._

_But fate would not let her heal easy; he called for her when he saw that she wouldn't look his way, earning an all too familiar smile. _

_It wasn't returned, but obliged when he asked if he could join her in the forest for a short while. The walk was silent; Sango's mind wondered some place far while Miroku seemed to be thinking of something to say._

_Obviously Sango was mad, and not the mad that he would have preferred, the mad that made you wonder what she was going to do._

_He sneaked a peek towards her direction and saw from her expression that she wasn't even really walking beside him. _

_So he suddenly stopped, Sango didn't even notice until she was a few paces ahead, but still didn't turn to face him even after she did the same._

"_Sango…" he began, "I made a mistake."_

"_I know what happened between us…was, very important to you, and there are no words that can express my self or my actions. I also know you over heard my uh…help…the other week. But I just wanted to tell you tha-"_

"_What do you want me to say Miroku?"_

_It was the monk's time to be quite, and when Sango turned around, he was shocked to see that her warm chocolate eyes were as hard and as cold as stone. _

_He shuddered, "Now isn't the time to be discussing this, our only priority is defeating Naraku and restoring the jewel." She sighed and turned back around, "How could I have responded to that anyway…?"_

"_Sango…" he took a step forward, "I understand and I-"_

"_Miroku, it's over. So just let it be." And with that she walked off, leaving her former lover standing behind her, his arm raised out as if to reach and grab her._

"_Hm." He switched the staff to his normal hand, he hadn't been thinking clearly._

_His fear that the curse would consume him before they reached Naraku had made him do things to push Sango away, terrible things._

_When he learned that Sango ran out that night, he knew that it was because of him. He hadn't even gone all the way, when the young girl begged for him to continue, all he could see was Sango, and instantly he felt… dirty._

_He refused to believe it was too late, when they defeated Naraku, he would be sure to win her back again._

--End.--

Things had been going good for her these last few weeks. She had to admit, she was completely hung up after Miroku did that to her, but with the Kagome's help, she was able to get over it very smoothly.

There were still times when she felt lonely, and Kagome was still going with her things with InuYasha so she couldn't help all the time, during those times, Sango would wonder into the forest by her self and…

"Hey, what are you up to now?" asked a deep voice.

Sango smiled softly, her hands still swarming around in the water, "I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" Bankotsu moved to sit beside her after setting Banryu aside, "I hope it was good…" he looked into the water and began to roll up his sleeves, "Fish huh? I heard it was the little tyke's birthday, can I come?"

"Ack!" he shielded his face from the sudden onslaught of water, and began to splash back, laughing with Sango.

When they calmed down, he looked back into the stream, "We scared the food away…"

"They'll be back soon." Sango added and leaned her head against Bankotsu's shoulder, her knee pulled up while her bare foot waded in the water.

"Thank you…"

"Hmm?" he answered after leaning back on his arms, his chin a top her head. This felt so nice, never had he held a woman and not been in bed with them. This girl…who was found sleeping in the rain. He couldn't move to fast with this one, and he really tried not too.

When he was revived again, and had his fortune told, he was shocked to find that this girl was the woman that was meant to be his. That he would have to go through death twice to her to her.

His hand itched, wanting desperately to wrap it around her shoulders, to bring her closer to him. When she leaned in closer he did just that.

"These last few weeks would have been very hard for me if you hadn't been there."

"_I'll be there when you need someone to hold you; I'll be there when you have to cry. I can't stand for him to hurt you anymore!"_

He had said that to her before, and was true to her word. It was almost every day that they saw one another, "You've become a very special friend to me." She continued.

"Friend?" his eyebrows rose on that word. "I had hoped to be more than a friend by now."

Sango moved back from her, her left arm gripping her right shoulder as she looked away, "I can't."

"Sango, I know you've been through something." He grabbed her shoulder, "Look at me." He whispered and looked into her brown eyes, "Look at me and tell me that I'm lying when I say that I love you." He demanded.

But she couldn't, Miroku never asked her to do such a thing, but when she looked into his eyes she was so sure that the monk loved her.

How could she tell?

Bankotsu calmed down when he saw that tears were forming; instead, he pulled her into an embrace, holding the crown of her head. "I know we both have our obligations, but I promise you, no I swear upon my very soul that after you complete your journey, I'll make you my bride."

She wanted to believe him, to believe in what he said, but how could she ever hope to deal with something like that. She looked into his blue eyes, and saw that he was pleading with her. She had to ask her self if she ever saw such a thing in Miroku's eyes.

No, because she never truly searched, and she didn't need to now.

However the man who held her, saw her inner turmoil, and gave in, "Please Sango, just think about it." He pulled away and stood up, and much to Sango's relief, he rolled up his sleeves and began to scope out the salmon which had returned, with the same goofy smile on her face.

She sighed softly; the headache was returning, and the same voice repeating the same words in her head. _"He left you."_

* * *

**Well the next part is the finale.**

**Thanks for reading this short story and I hope some of you all stick with me :D**

**Read and Reveiw **

**Ja NE**

**p.s Please remember that this is a short story :3**

**God Bless  
**


	4. Part Four Finale

**Final Act**

**Departure**

* * *

**I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

It didn't matter which way Sango looked at it, but she was positive there weren't that many fish in the river.

She gazed at his face then turned her attention back to the back as they made their long journey to the village. "Tell me."

Bankotsu laughed for the fifth time. When would she learn that he could never reveal his secretes, "Marry me and I'll tell you everything...?"

"Hah…" the hunter mumbled, but he caught it, "I think it's a nice deal. Become my bride and everything I acquire will be yours."

"So basically you think I can be bought?"

"Not at all, I'm just laying all my cards on the table."

The last comment actually made Sango laugh.

"Are you sure it won't be a problem if I show up?"

"I doubt it. I mean Rin is going to be there as well…"

"Really?"

Bankotsu received his answer when they entered the village.

InuYasha was pissed when Shippo was seen bringing Rin into the village hand in hand, and judging by the lump on his head, he would have to deal with it.

"Bankotsu!!" the little girl giggled as she ran towards her new friend.

"What!?!"

Kagome also showed alarm and ran after the girl. "Oh…" the miko smiled when noting crescent insignia on his forehead, "They say that third times the charm!" she giggled and grabbed Sango by the hand, "Let's get cooking! InuYasha, SIT!"

A loud thud was heard.

Bankotsu made note to cover Rin's ears while InuYasha made his way from the hole, "Nice trick."

"It's what he gets for trying to ruin my birthday!" exclaimed Shippo as he kicked more dirt into the hole, "Why you…come here!"

"Ah!!"

InuYasha didn't really have a chance to chase Shippo since the young kit ran up to Bankotsu's shoulder.

"_How did I end up being so good with kids?"_

"You! I hacked you in half, how are you alive!?!" apparently InuYasha didn't even notice the crest on his forehead; the answer was obvious once you saw it. "Does it really matter InuYasha? I didn't come here to start anything…"

"Oh it's not you Bankotsu, InuYasha is threatened by any male that comes around Kagome."

"Really…?"

"Well you see he's a two timer and he really doesn't deserve Kagome and he knows that she'll leave him one day…"

Bankotsu and Miroku actually laughed at that one, "Well he has nothing to worry about. Kagome isn't the one I'm interested in."

"Shippo, you brat! Stay out of grown folks business!" InuYasha shouted, but Shippo merely stuck out his tongue, "Make me, haha!" and the chase was on.

Bankotsu let Rin down and she went off to help the other girls make the food.

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile as he watched the little girl run off, Sango met her outside the door and they walked off to get something.

"_What would she look like, holding my daughters hand?"_

"My good man!" his thoughts were interrupted by the all too friendly slap on the shoulder by the Buddhist monk. "Although I'm glad you don't seem to want to take Kagome away from us, it seemed to me that you are indeed interested in someone."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, "What of it?"

Miroku grinned, "There are no available girls in our group, so I suggest you take your interests else where."

"Is that so?" he asked while removing the monk's hand from his shoulder, "I could go on a on about how you completely ruined your chance to get Sango back and that at the end of the day, she will be promised to me, but that's her choice now isn't it?" he grinned in return and waited for a reply.

When he received none he reached over to pick up Banryu and stalked off towards a more secluded area, "I do have to thank you though…" he added, "Because idiots like you make it much easier for men like me."

The party wasn't such a disaster. InuYasha and Bankotsu actually managed to get along all night and many of the villagers' children came to play with Shippo and Rin.

The people used Shippo's birthday as an excuse to take a break and have a good time, which was fine since they brought more food.

Old men told old war stories and some of the new couples took the time the enjoy themselves.

Kagome couldn't help but gush with all the festivities and excitement; she could help but be happy for Shippo, and for Sango.

Anyone from the outside would have thought she and Bankotsu were young lovers, they played together like best friends, and the way he looked at her…was the way she wished InuYasha would see her too.

She smiled and stared out towards crowd, a few of the kids wanted to play samurai and monsters, InuYasha being the monster.

That's when she noticed someone standing amongst the trees behind her, "You're early…" she mumbled while looking for Rin.

The little girl was seen standing by Shippo, a wooden sword in her hand as she helped to defeat the 'monster'. Notably she actually had a good form.

"Even when you're not around, you never cease to amaze me." She threw another glance towards Bankotsu and Sango, "But he isn't human?"

Sesshomaru nodded once, "He would have been hunted down if I didn't claim him as a part of my family."

"But why revive him at all?"

"He has led armies in the past to complete victory, has held high honor. We are at war Kagome, I only take the best."

"I suppose so." She agreed, "Either way you're still early."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I will come back for her in the early morning…"

"Will you take Shippo as well?"

There was a long pause, they had already discussed that when the battle with Naraku came near, Shippo would return to the west with the great dog demon. "I will do as you wish."

He could hear her sigh of relief, then she walked off, not once did she looked in his direction.

He stayed for a while longer, just watching her interact with the other humans and play with the children. With the death of Naraku came the completion of the Jewel.

And this Sesshomaru knew exactly what the hanyu would wish for….

"InuYasha…" Kagome signaled and gathered her bows and arrows into her arms.

The hanyu had sensed it as well, a growing and strong demonic presence back in the wooded area.

The village of course was safe, but what had them on edge was the fact that Sango had went out there alone.

---Midnight.---

Before InuYasha could even tell the others what was happening, Bankotsu was already charging in, Banryu on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Miroku had just caught up to the others.

"I don't know…"

"But we're sure about the find out." Finished InuYasha.

She couldn't tear off of her cloths fast enough, she was so hot.

"Ah…" Sango whined; the damn fabric just wouldn't come off. She couldn't remember what happened, or even why she was out here.

Her green obi was somewhere, the only thing she was left in was the pink kimono she usually wore under it and that was wide open. The cold breeze did nothing to sooth her skin.

"_He left you…" _

"Wha?"

Sango looked around desperately to see who was talking to her, and then she felt his body. Someone was roaming her body. From the way that he touched her she would have though that it was Miroku, but it wasn't.

There was something strange about the way he felt, the way he whispered her name.

"_He's using you…" _The voice spoke once more.

This time Sango looked into the man's eyes, and instead of a soft violet, they were a misty blue. "Bankotsu…" she breathed, but the man continued to caress her. Kiss his way down her neck and to her chest.

"No…"

"I know who you are…" he whispered and before Sango could answer, he found his way into her mouth, his tongue seeking hers but Sango pushed him away, "Stop…"

"Do you really want me too? Didn't you believe my lies?"

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing; this couldn't have been true, it couldn't be happening again. Not Bankotsu. Not her friend.

There wasn't much more time to think.

A solid punch landed right in her stomach and threw her back into the ground. There was no real pain from the area affect; instead there was a tear in her head.

Everything was tinted red; the world no longer had any meaning.

"Sango!" Bankotsu called but she could hear no more.

A smile played upon her lips; her newly developed fangs displayed. The first step she took was rather graceful, and then she struck. A right arm extended in an effort to take out his eye; which he blocked and knocked off with a side step.

He couldn't fight her. Everything that he said to her back then was the truth, but he knew the parasite inside her head would make sure that the world was set out to get her.

"Damn…" he growled and dodged another blow from her reeking claws.

Poison no doubt, he knew better than to let her draw blood, should the demon find a physical wound on him and get into his blood, it would be over for a few villager. He may have turned into a demon but he wasn't heartless.

"Fight me!" she cackled.

Her legs buckled, but he didn't fall for the trick.

Sango proved him wise when she lunged forward and sunk her hands into the ground, lifting her body up into the ground and shot her self forward; feet first.

The blow landed, but as he went down his hands found purchase on her exposed ankle and threw her over his head as he fell.

Bankotsu landed on his back, but Sango landed on all fours and charged again.

By the time the Inu group made it to the scene a full scale battle had already begun. InuYasha whipped out his sword and prepared to tear the former specter to shreds, but Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, hold him back.

"Are you crazy Kagome, if we don't something now Sango's done for!"

"Look at her!"

The hanyu growled but did as he was told. When he peered closely one could see Sango's natural aura, but this time it was dark. She was possessed.

The half demon sighed and sheathed his sword, "What do we do?"

"No…" Miroku sighed.

When the others turned around they were shocked to see him sitting down calmly, his eyes were strange and cold. "Let him handle it."

"_See how he fights you, see how everyone watches? No one cares for you, no one ever cared. They'd sooner let you die by the hands of this demon than continue to travel side by side with them. They think you pathetic."_

Sango hesitated, leaving an opening for another punch I her gut. But again there was no pain, just a horrible scream echoing through her head. The huntress fell and clasp her hands to the side of her head, "Stoop!!" she screamed curling into a ball.

Bankotsu stopped a few feet from her, "Fight it Sango…" he demanded. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

The demon hissed and the dark shadow of the red mantis appeared Cackling, "Ssshhheeess mines…we will win the war and you ssshhaalll perissshh."

Bankotsu merely smirked as he watched Sango fall over, the demon was now exposed, "Joke's on you…she belongs to me."

He lifted his blade over his head and slashed it once in the air. A blade of light appeared and slashed through the demon, leaving nothing but a shocked face and an unconscious Sango.

When the battle was clearly over the monk stood and eyed the two carefully, then he turned around and headed back to his village. InuYasha of course was confused and followed suit, but Kagome just rushed over to her friend to help put back on her cloths while Bankotsu kept a respectful distance from them.

By the time she finished and made sure that there were no serious wounds, she looked over to the dark haired demon.

She had wanted to ask and literally had to bite down on her lower lip, but the young boy sighed and nodded for her to go ahead.

Kagome looked back down to Sango then over to Bankotsu. "I hope things work out between you too, I'm sure Miroku won't give up. Even if he knows he lost the war."

Bankotsu just stared at her for a moment and chuckled. "I'll be happy to kill the survivors."

Kagome just smiled, "Well then…I'll leave you to say your farewells then."

Bankotsu just watched as she walked off; a sudden and sad look crossing his features as he thought of what he had to do.

She had never felt so warm before…it was as if she were bathing in the sun. The sound of birds chirping peacefully and the smell of sweet hay.

When Sango opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of Bankotsu looming over her, but instead of flinching away or shoving him off, she reached and stroked the side of his face with her hand.

He placed his hands on top of hers; slowly closing his eyes as he savored the warm feeling of her skin on top of his, "Good morning…" he whispered softly.

But the huntress remained quite all of the night's happenings pouring into her mind; the memory was so sweet that she found it hard to smile. She wanted to cry. _She belongs to me._

When she heard those words and felt his heart the control stopped, the voices stopped and all she could see was his light.

She honestly couldn't believe how stupid she was not to realize how much this man loved her, and how much she had grown to love him, how much she could grow to love him.

She sighed softly as she spoke, "I have to go now…"

When Bankotsu opened his eyes, she saw something that just about broke her heart, she saw tears.

Slowly they stood and gazed into one another's eyes and Bankotsu pulled her into an embrace.

"We both have our duties…" Sango said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. When the demon was inside of her, she saw things, terrible things, and knew that there were people who needed Bankotsu. "…and I might not come back…" she pushed to look deep into his eyes, "…but you swore on your very soul that if I came back you would make me your bride."

Bankotsu just looked at her a smile on his face. He was more shocked when he felt soft lips brush against his, but sated his hunger when he held her to his body fiercely, his hands gripping her hair and her own in his back.

By the time they both let go each were panting, smiling happily. "Come back to me?" he almost pleaded and Sango laughed as she parted from his embrace. "Of course I will."

With no more to say and no more strength to gaze at one another without giving up what they had to do; Bankotsu watched as Sango walked away.

Kagome smiled softly as she watched the two from the shadows.

"Do you envy them?" A soft masculine voice spoke behind her a wave of shivers traveled down her spine. "A little."

She blinked when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Kagome turned to look up into his amber eyes. He was always so curious, "Why?"

At the question, Kagome couldn't help but giggle and smile; true sadness and realization shown in her own eyes, something that she only allowed him to see. Before the tears could fall, she wrapped her arms around her friend's torso and cried softly into his yukata. "Because Sessho…I'm dying for the man that I love."

And rather she liked it or not it would be her destiny.

* * *

**Well there you go, all finished lol.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story and will continue to watch me work.**

**Read and review.**

**God bless :3  
**


	5. Introduction

**Hello All, **

**I just wanted to tell you all to look out for my new story to the series that will continue Bankotsu's and Sango's story as a side pairing in the sequel to Promise "One Last Time." A fic dedicated to Sesshomaru and Kagome.**

**It will serve as their epilogue :D**

**So I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to read and review and check my profile regularly for story updates. :3**


End file.
